


E se não passar?

by tearsformorguie



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: Em meio ao apocalipse, Elisabeth ensina a Noah a linguagem dos sinais através de um jogo de adivinhação.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber





	E se não passar?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, trevozineos ♥
> 
> Saiu a terceira temporada de Dark e eu ainda estou de luto pela série ter acabado - e por outras coisinhas que só escrevendo fanfic para superar (cof cof Regina e Aleksander cof cof).
> 
> O que dizer sobre Noah e Elisabeth? Eu não poderia estar mais rendida por um casal como estou por esses dois agora. Eu amei tanto que precisei vir escrever sobre. Assim como a outra que eu postei deles, ainda estou insegura pela diferença de idade, mas vamos ver no que dá, não é mesmo?
> 
> Se você ainda não assistiu a terceira temporada, acho melhor só ler essa fanfic depois porque talvez eu possa ter colocado algum spoiler e como a experiência de assistir Dark é única, por favor, não estrague a sua!
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem! Boa leitura!

**“E se não passar?”**

**“Adivinhe.”** Noah leu o papel escrito por Elisabeth e sorriu travesso para ela. Eram poucos os momentos de calmaria ou diversão durante o apocalipse, mas Noah decidiu que ele iria aproveitar cada um deles como nunca ao lado dela. Em meio uma tarefa ou outra, além da procura por comida e as suas missões guiadas ora por Claudia ora por Adam, Noah e Elisabeth voltavam para a caverna, onde até então haviam escolhido para ser sua casa, e tentavam juntos esquecer do caos do mundo lá fora, que poderia ser tão difícil de se lidar.

As opções de diversão, é claro, eram totalmente limitadas, mas Elisabeth era sempre muito criativa e estava sempre inventando coisas para os dois se distraírem. Tinham isso em comum: a necessidade urgente de pensar em algo que não fosse o seu passado. 

No começo de sua amizade, como Noah não dominava a linguagem dos sinais, Elisabeth criou um jogo em que ele tentasse adivinhar o que ela estivesse dizendo através da linguagem de sinais, para que assim pudesse treinar. 

Noah havia melhorado muito ao longo dos anos, mas aquele jogo havia se tornado uma espécie de tradição dos dois, então eles apenas jogavam várias e várias vezes. 

\- Ok - concordou ele. Sentaram-se os dois frente a frente no colchão. Não fazia tanto frio naquele dia como vinha fazendo antes, mas mesmo assim a caverna ainda era um pouco gelada, então Noah colocou o pequeno cobertor em cima das pernas cruzadas dela. Ela agradeceu rapidamente. Noah poderia jurar que viu seu rosto ruborizar, mas logo a menina estava fazendo os gestos e ele prestou atenção. Noah analisou, semicerrando os olhos. - Caverna?

Elisabeth assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Essa é fácil - pontuou ele e Elisabeth arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. 

Quando ela começou a ensiná-lo, começaram com palavras pequenas que acabavam utilizando em seu dia-a-dia. Tinha ensinado o nome dele, o dela, e cada vez mais evoluíam para frases essenciais e uma vez até mesmo conseguiram conversar sobre outras coisas. Ela contara a ele sobre o seu filme favorito, deixando o surpreso com algumas partes, afinal, de onde ele vinha a tecnologia não era avançada daquele jeito, mas de certa forma ele já imaginava aquilo sobre o futuro. 

O caderninho de Elisabeth havia ajudado muito no processo de aprendizado, mas a determinação de Noah foi o fator que mais acelerou sua evolução e ele até mesmo já conseguia contar sobre o Paraíso para ela, ainda que de forma lenta e com alguns erros, estes que a faziam rir. E então mesmo quando ele sabia, errava de propósito, apenas para ver aquele mesmo sorriso estampado no rosto dela. 

Após algumas palavras e frases, as quais Noah errou apenas uma ou outra, Elisabeth apoiou uma de suas mãos no colchão e sentiu algo gelado em seus dedos. Viu que era o relógio que estava escrito “para Charlotte”. Um suspiro pesado acabou saindo de seus lábios. Noah percebeu, sentindo um aperto em seu coração. Poucas coisas eram tão dolorosas para ele quanto a infelicidade de Elisabeth.

Ela buscou os olhos dele e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao ver que ele já a olhava também. Apesar de todo o caos, Elisabeth via em Noah o seu apoio e conseguia sentir todo o carinho e o cuidado que tinha com ela, mesmo que ela já tivesse provado para si mesma da sua própria força. Além do mais, _ela não era mais nenhuma criança_. Lembrava-se como não entendia quando Franziska ficasse irritada e dizia aquilo, mas agora com até um pouco mais velha que a irmã na época era bem perceptível como isso era irritante. 

“Conte-me sobre o paraíso” pediu ela, mais uma vez.

Noah sorriu, gostava de saber que aquilo a acalmava. 

\- O paraíso é livre de dor e sofrimento - começou ele. - Tudo o que a gente já fez é deixado para trás. Todas as dores que já sentimos são apagadas. E todos os mortos vivem.

Ao ver a expressão no rosto de Elisabeth, Noah assustou-se de que tivesse feito algo errado, mas então ela sorriu:

\- O que foi? - perguntou ele.

“Você não errou uma vez sequer e ainda fez de forma fluída” explicou ela. Noah riu, aliviado.

\- Eu disse que estava praticando - afirmou ele. Elisabeth ficou a encará-lo por alguns segundos, com aquele mesmo sorriso de antes em seu rosto. Noah sentiu a necessidade de desviar o olhar. Eram momentos como aquele que o faziam um tanto desconfortável com a presença dela, que cada vez mais se tornava tão agradável. Tão _ela_.

Viu o movimentar dela e entendeu que era mais um gesto que ela queria que ele adivinhasse. Franziu a testa e pediu para que repetisse. Elisabeth sorriu e fez mais uma vez o gesto, dessa vez bem mais devagar, mas Noah continuou não entendendo.

\- Eu não sei - sinalizou ele. - O que é isso?

Elisabeth sorriu. Era um sorriso diferente de todos o que ele já tinha visto antes, tinha algo a mais, que ele não soube detectar ao certo. Então ele apenas assistiu ela se aproximar, sentindo seu coração bater tão forte como se fosse a primeira vez que ele sentisse vida de verdade. Elisabeth baixou os olhos até os lábios dele e então o beijou. 

E, pela primeira vez também, Noah não soube o que fazer. 

Assim que a menina se afastou, viu o olhar arregalado dele e assustou-se, interpretando aquilo como um sinal claro de que os dois não queriam as mesmas coisas.

“Você não gosta de mim?” perguntou ela. Seus olhos assustados e talvez até mesmo marejados, com um leve rubor nas bochechas. _Se ele gostava dela?_ Noah queria rir com a inocência dela. Ele a amava.

Noah tentou fugir do que sentia por Elisabeth durante um bom tempo. Dizia a si mesmo, religiosamente, que ela era como uma irmã para ele - o que era claramente mentira e a primeira a cair por terra - que aquilo não era certo, que ele era velho demais para ela, que ele deveria protegê-la. Ele até mesmo tinha prometido isso ao pai dela! 

É óbvio que nada disso funcionou e com o passar dos anos os sentimentos dele por ela ficaram cada vez mais evidentes. Noah a amava tanto, ele a queria tanto, mas tanto que ele não se perdoaria por fazer qualquer coisa de errado com ela. 

\- É claro que eu gosto - respondeu ele. Talvez outra pessoa não pudesse perceber, mas Elisabeth não era boba e ela via nítido no olhar dele. Achava que era o mesmo olhar que ela fazia toda a vez que o via. Achava cafona a expressão, mas era como se tivesse pequenos corações em seus olhos. - Mas isso não é certo. Você sabe disso.

Os ombros dela pareceram cair em desânimo. Ela sabia o motivo e aquilo já era algo que haviam discutido antes, de forma implícita, mas que Noah agora enxergava cada uma de suas intenções. Eram sempre perguntas soltas junto aos olhares de Elisabeth. Tão angelical, ele jamais desconfiaria dela até então conhecê-la como já conhecia. Mas ele jamais pensaria que os sentimentos eram de alguma forma recíprocos.

\- Vai passar. - disse ele, rapidamente. Ele sabia que ela tentaria o convencer do contrário e ele não queria ter que ser forte o suficiente para rejeitá-la. Ele era o adulto ali, _precisava agir como tal_. Noah então sorriu e tirou uma mecha de cabelo dela de seu rosto, colocando-a atrás da orelha dela. 

Os olhos dela intercalavam cada um dos deles.

“E se não passar?” perguntou ela. Noah surpreendeu-se ao ver um resquício de malícia passar pelo rosto dela. 

Ele nada respondeu, apenas a encarou do jeito que sempre fez. E então ela sorriu, dando-se por satisfeita e se levantando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Noah olhou para o teto da caverna e suspirou, querendo que seu eu do futuro tivesse o avisado sobre isso.


End file.
